Netamente profesional o es algo mas?
by Lady Tomoyo Kinomoto
Summary: Tomoyo, una reportera exitosa dedicada completamente a su trabajo, es asignada a escribir una obra acerca del empresario Touya K , como sera cuando su relacion deje de ser netamente profesional?


**Netamente profesional o algo mas**

**Capitulo 1**

**Summary: Tomoyo, una reportera exitosa dedicada completamente a su trabajo, es asignada a escribir una obra acerca del empresario Touya K , como será cuando su relación deje de ser netamente profesional?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- te he dicho que no, no me vas a convencer de hacer ese reportaje, no no no y NO!- grito por en enésima vez Tomoyo

- pero Tomoyo! amiga! No puedes decir que no! La oportunidad es única!... sabes

que el es un gran magnate en los negocios… y al hacer esta entrevista podrás abrir tu campo, y hacer entrevistas mas serias! Es lo que tu siempre haz querido!

- Pero es que no entiendes, hazlo tu! De todas formas es tu hermano y tú sabes mejor como es el. Te aseguro que Shaoran no se molestara en cambiarnos de lugar – dijo dándole una mirada significativa

Sakura giro su cabeza desesperadamente en busca de ayuda, pero ninguno de los compañeros de trabajo se atrevieron a ir x ella, era bien sabido en todo el edificio, que cuando Tomoyo Daudoji se ponía de mal humor era mejor alejarse.

- Tomoyo vas a ir tu! Lo quieras o no! Sabes muy bien que cuando nuestro jefe dice algo se cumple! – murmuro algo acalorada la ojiverde

- Pero es que yo no quiero enfrentarme otra vez con tu hermano, sabes que nunca me ha caído bien, es demasiado presuntuoso para mi gusto

- Nadie te esta pidiendo que le pidas la mano… solo es una simple entrevista, y no vas a estar sola… también va a estar el camarógrafo… y quien sabe hasta va el jefe, sabes que no se fía mucho de mi hermano

Tomoyo suspiro derrotada y movió su cabeza horizontalmente, Sakura que estaba realmente feliz de haber podido convencerla, la invito a almorzar y después se fue dando saltos por toda la oficina. Tomoyo miro a su amiga y rió para sus adentros, siempre había admirado a Sakura por su carácter, era pacifica, cooperativa, alegre, divertida, risueña…..

-tomoyoo! –grito un joven de ojos azules y mirada penetrante

-uh…. AH! Eriol! Que pasa? –grito algo encolerizada

-veo q todavía no se te ha pasado la amargura! Creo q mejor regreso mas tarde!-dijo el ojiazul haciéndose el ofendido

- ay Eriol no seas aguafiestas! La bronca no es contigo! –refunfuño esta

- No CREO Q nadie no sepa eso! GRITASTE TANTO, q se te escucho hasta en

el 1er piso- dijo casi riendo al ver la expresión de asombro de Tomoyo

-Tal vez exagere

-El jefe estuvo a punto de dar su brazo a torcer! Sabes! Sino hubiera sido por Sakura, estarías viajando a Inglaterra para hacerle una entrevista a los del elenco de la película ….. Mmm ..esa la que viste mas de tres veces- dijo Eriol con toda la intención de echarse a correr al ver la expresión de Tomoyo

- QUEEEEEEEE! voyamatarasakurakinomotoydepasocolgareasuestupidohermano

- jajaja! No se te entiendo nada..pero estoy seguro q mataras a sakura, realmente todavía no entiendo tu obsesión con Harry Potter!

- como que no entiendes! Harry Potter! Es lo máximo!la película, los libros! Todo! Y en especial el que hace de HARRY POTTER!- dijo tomoyo y al decir lo ultimo hizo una expresión ensoñadora

- JAJAJAJJAJJA

- oye espera un momento –dijo al ver que Eriol empezaba a irse- y tu como sabias que me iban a dar ese trabajo….

Eriol se pudo lívido…. Su grande bocaza como de costumbre lo había hecho hablar demás , forzó su mejor sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo

- Tomoyo! t prometo que te traeré una foto autografiada de el! Si quieres hasta me consigo su mail! El de todos ¡! Chauu tomoyo! – dijo rápidamente al ver que Tomoyo se acercaba amenazantemente con su gran puño.

- COBARDE! – consiguió decir –ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE….MAS VALE QUE ME TRAIGAS EL MAIL DE HARRY!

Eriol le hizo un gesto con la mano… y Tomoyo paso su dedo por el cuello, dándole a entender que sino traía el mail seria hombre muerto.

Era obvio que no era su dia! Todo le había salido desde el café de la mañana hasta ese momento. Era totalmente injusto que a ella le tuvieran que enchufar con el insoportable hermano de Sakura. Al menos solo seria unas cuantas horas… pensó ella.

-SEÑORITA DAUDOJI, FAVOR DE ACERCARSE A LA OFICINA DEL JEFE- se escucho en el megáfono.

Tomoyo se sobresalto al oír su voz por el megáfono, con una mirada de angustia, camino hasta el final del pasillo toco la puerta ligeramente, esta se abrió enseguida, y su jefe la invito a pasar.

La oficina estaba decorada exquisitamente, en las paredes se podía encontrar muchas fotos, había una en el medio de la pared, en la que estaban Shaoran unas 6 mujeres jóvenes como el, y una señora y un señor. Al medio de la oficina se encontraba su escritorio, que estaba ligeramente desordenado, con una serie de papeles revoloteados entre si.

- Señorita Daudoji, la he llamado para hablar sobre la entrevista del joven Kinomoto- dijo shaoran con una claro disgusto al decir las ultimas palabras

- Lamento mi comportamiento jefe! No me he comportado como la profesional que soy- dijo Tomoyo agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

- oh no! Nada de eso! Yo en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado igual

Tomoyo se peñisco a si misma para comprobar si estaba soñando. Vio a Shaoran sonreír ampliamente.

- Daudoji siéntate, t vas a cansar de tanto estar parada- al ver que la joven jalaba su silla para sentarse shaoran prosiguió – Daudoji tendrás que quedarte en compañía de Kinomoto 1 mes.

Tomoyo palideció al instante y confirmo que Sakura había lavado el cerebro de su jefe

- Daudoji, no te preocupes, Naruku te acompañara, y cuando Eriol termine de hacer su trabajo en Inglaterra podrá ir en tu auxilio – dijo el dándole una mirada tranquilizadora.

- Pero porque voy a estar tanto tiempo – dijo Tomoyo recuperando el habla

- Olvide mencionarte ese detalle, lo que pasa es que la editorial quiere un libro de el, el libro constara de tres partes, la primera de la entrevista, la segunda de su ultimo proyecto, y la tercera acerca de tu comentario.

- Cuanto me pagara la editorial

- Medio millón de Euros – dijo Shaoran maliciosamente

Tomoyo se echo para atrás, medio millón de euros, eso era más de lo que ganaba en dos años completos, con esa plata podía independizarse en incluso haría realidad su sueño celosamente guardado.

No podía dejar que ese hombre estupido le arruinara los planes tan fácilmente, tendría que trabajar profesionalmente al 100 x ciento

- Muy bien Daudoji aceptas o no aceptas- dijo algo angustiado al ver la indecisión de la joven.

- Claro! Cuando empiezo- murmuro con una mirada desafiante

Shaoran sonrió para sus adentros sabia que la chica terminaría aceptando era demasiado orgullosa para decir que NO… después de todo ella SU la única opción .

--------

WOW! Espero q les halla gustado! Por 1era vex he hexo un fict… cuando tooss son felices! i'm proud of myself JEJE!

o.O sean wenoss y no se olviden de dejarme reviews! U.u :D


End file.
